oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hornigold Dan
Innkeeper | residence = | alias = Heavy Fist D (,) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 22 | bounty = | status = Alive; | birth = November 20 | height = 5'11 | weight = 164 | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Bin Bin no Mi | dfename = Bin Bin no Mi | dfmeaning = Weight | dftype = }} Hornigold Dan (ホーニゴールド ダン,Hōnigōrudo Dan), often revered as Heavy Fist D (,''), is an infamous pirate and the Captain of the super rookie crew, the Bloodsport Pirates. Hornigold Dan directed their combined intelligence and power to creating a crew capable of one day surpassing the Yonko and establishing a force comprised of the strongest warriors. A force so strong, they could eventually establish a land and protect those within from the harshness of reality. Their united motivation and determination has allowed them to create massive ripples within the Pirate World. While other crew members have stated Dan as one instilled with the heart of the captain, Hornigold believes that he is nothing more than a fighter standing against the harshness of fate. His wish to create heaven on earth stems from Hornigold’s possession of an intense hatred of the World Government and the ruling Nobles. He wishes to create a utopia which they will have no jurisdiction or power. And by turning their newly named pirate crew into a mighty force, could protect their future home. In terms of his battle capabilities, he is secretly a high ranked boxer, a martial artist whose mind, body and spirit craves war. Beyond simply discovering the city of luxuries, he wishes to build a golden arena where he will dethrone the current strongest man in the world who suffered a scratch from a simple swordsman. Born on the bloodthirsty island of Whiskey Peak, Dan always possessed a certain internal light which remained untouched by the violence surrounding his childhood. He grew up alongside friends, eventually spending a majority of his time working at the infamous Whiskey Inn. Hornigold stated that the Inn was an area of harmony on an island of chaos. A place where pirates, bandits and the worst could gather together alongside saints and marines and sing jolly tunes of the sea. He became infatuated with the concept of a home away from home and wished to locate a home for himself and others. One which would encompass an island and spread peace. During a night out as a child, Hornigold was told of a legendary island without worry. One where peasants were treated as kings and vice versa. ''Cockaigne. He decided that this island of infinite luxuries would become the perfect place to build a resort. After running into several other Bounty Hunters, who helped defend the Deepwater Inn from the marines, he was pushed by his Aunt to pursue his dreams. And so, embarked on the epic journey which would eventually become his life. Appearance References